BLACK
by K Guz
Summary: Un malaventurado oficinista se ve envuelto en lo que no le convenía, no lo quería, no lo deseaba, sin embargo su poca humanidad lo obligo a ayudar a esa alma embaucada que se estaba volviendo una mancha más en la tristeza de la ciudad. - Eren x Levi / Drama / A. U / HurtComfort / Shonen Ai
1. Chapter 1

_Un pequeño proyecto que espero vaya creciendo poco a poco... La vida no siempre es en blanco y negro._

* * *

Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin es de Hajime Isayama | La trama de este fanfic es mía

* * *

1.

Eran más allá de las once cuando sacaba mi retaguardia adormecida al fin de ese infernal cubículo, mantenía mi expresión embaucadora y mi traje desaliñado. Pasaría más de un mes que no salía de la oficina con la tranquilidad de que al día siguiente no volvería hasta el día después de ese.

Mi aliento se desprende de mí, desvaneciéndose entre el frio de la callejuela sub-urbana que adorna esta parte del distrito, conjunto a sus húmedos suelos negros y rocosos, y esas casas departamentales repletas de hombres malaventurados, parejas jóvenes y estúpidas, madres con un centenar de hijos y un marido que ha ido por cigarrillos hace más de un par de años. Todo eso conforma lo sátira y negra que es mi rutina.

«Podría ser peor». Murmuro para mí mismo, ilógico, porque… ¿Por qué debería murmurar en mi propia mente? ¿es que hasta eso escuchan ellos? Aquellos quienes siempre tienen el tiempo de observarte y analizar cada detalle de la vida ajena de otro, inclusive cuando no tienen ni un momento para arreglar su tan miserable vida.

Las luces de un coche me arrancan de mi dilema. Tan rápido como brillante, el auto negro y −supongo− carísimo, para justo frente a mí, en un callejón en el que una triste luz amarillenta ilumina con el ultimo gramo de su aliento al montón de basura que descansa en la esquina. Es extraño, hasta para mí, un _«hombre de negocios»,_ ver un auto de ese calibre en estas calles. Mi apatía se convirtió en recelo al ver que del coche un bulto de melena negra sale disparada a trompicones por la puerta de atrás.

El carro rechino a todo lo que daba y con un rugido brutal, salió disparado de la calle hacia el centro de la ciudad… supongo. Mientras el bulto daba revuelo como un pájaro herido entre los desperdicios del día, intentando levantarse con mucha dificultad. Apoya las manos al suelo sucio, se pone en cuatro, intenta levantarse. Cae de espaldas. Las manos al suelo. Las rodillas al charco. Un impulso… y esta vez cae completo a la basura.

«¿Por qué me quedo mirando esto?» Me pregunto, de nuevo con un murmullo, y mi yo interno agarra su portafolios imaginario y cubre su imaginaria vergüenza para poder irse de ahí como el cobarde imaginario que es. Y yo… el real… ¿Qué haré?

Mis pies comienzan a andar por si solos, sin dejar de ver a la pobre alma perdida que yace en el asfalto con la cara partida en melancolía y drogas. Lentamente esa figura menuda se hace más deshecha, más transparente y entonces la imagen de un joven de quince años se enciende en la oscuridad de la noche. Un chico de cabellos lisos y negros como el carbón… menudo y solitario que andaba siempre de un lado a otro trabajando y estudiando para que su pobre madre dejara de sufrir por la leucemia. Esa imagen del joven que solos decía un seco «buenos días» en las escaleras y subía a toda prisa hasta su piso, mientras yo, un devastado veinteañero −casi treintañero−, se movía con la agilidad de un anciano y vivía sin rumbo fijo por este basto y negro océano a los que todos llamaban vida. Negro… todo es así, desde su cabello liso y ahora crispado, hasta la sangre reseca en su labio. Como el café que sabe a tierra de la oficina. Como la sonrisa vacía de la puta que rente el otro día. Como la tierra en la que mi padre me dejo abandonado en mi infancia. Como sus ojos muertos al hablarme para que llamase a la policía en vez de una ambulancia. Como el extenso listón que colgaba el chico sobre la puerta de su casa…

No hubo color en mi vida… y no la habrá en la suya. Yo no pretenderé ser su héroe si mi vida es igual o peor a la suya. No podré serlo… aun con todo mi ser. Solo será un alma en pena más de esta monocroma calle y yo solo seré otro cobarde espectador del montón.

* * *

Si les ha gustado, ya saben que hacer... Review y un favoritos ... ayuda mucho :3

Más amor para la alma en pena, ¿debe ser salvada?

Con todo mi amors...

 _-K._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes son propiedad de Hajime Isayama, la trama de esta historia es completamente mía.

Advertencia: BL | Chico x Chico | Lenguaje un poco vulgar | Ereri |

* * *

2.

La luz azul mancha con su pureza el cuero marrón de mi zapato. Su única puerta es una vieja ventana que se mantiene abierta para poder dejar escapar el humo virulento de un tabaco a medio acabar. La luz azul, traviesa y altanera, ilumina el espejo de marco carmín frente a mí. Esbozo un pesado suspiro cargado de nicotina y el hombre joven frente mío sonríe sarnoso. Tan distinto de mí y a la vez tan igual. Aún mantiene su traje a medio quitar, desaliñado y sucio. Sus ojos se iluminan por el fulgor de la luz azul, tornándose de un verde tóxico, envenenándome con su egocentrismo y deshaciéndome con sus palabras sin voz. Me llama «patético, escoria, basura…», y me pregunta pedante: «¿aun te sientes mal por el chico?».

El yo real, el yo «autentico», suspira de nuevo y la habitación en penumbra se tiñe de gris. Yo no me siento mal por ese chico…, me siento terrible por esa pobre alma. No me queda nada más que permanecer estático, con la vista fija a mis pies con tal de evitar los ojos tóxicos de mi yo falso. ¿O es que acaso el falso soy yo?

La sombra a mis pies se desliza con suavidad ahogando el poco rastro de luz azul que queda en la habitación. Eso significa que las horas ya han pasado. Significa que de nueva cuenta no haré nada de provecho este día. Esa mujer…, la puta de hace unos días, no sé porque sus palabras se gravaron como un tatuaje en mi cabeza. «Eres demasiado joven para vivir de ese modo». ¿Es así? ¿Qué hay del chico que estaba allá abajo? ¿No cree que era demasiado joven para saber lo cruel que era el mundo? Él… hablando de él…

− ¿Sigue ahí?

Mi voz salió sin que lo quisiera, sonaba ronca y deshecha, como la de un viejo.

Quizá ya se haya ido. Si, seguro que si.

Y la palabra «COBARDE», retumba en mi habitación.

Miró de reojo por sobre mi hombro, a través de la ventana con el corazón en la mano, temeroso de que sea acuchillado por un vidrio roto imaginario. COBARDE, COBARDE, COBARDE. Mis ojos se enfocan a la luz artificial, amarillenta y a punto de reventar. Aún sigue esa alma bajo su brillo, se mantiene hecha un ovillo, desde la distancia parecería una bolsa de basura del montón, pero en mi mente aún queda grabada la imagen de un niño de negros cabellos y piel lechosa embarrada de lodo del pavimento. Sus ojos grises entreabiertos, dando la sensación de que estaba muerto.

¡MENTIRA!

Cubro mi cara con las manos y ahogo un grito. Los ojos de aquel niño me habían visto, me miraban directamente a la cara, suplicando ayuda con la mirada. Y yo le abandone…

…

El día se ilumina del gris de noviembre. Mi cara pálida se retuerce en el espejo húmedo del cuarto de baño. Los cabellos de más de dos meses sin cortar me cubren las cejas, y la barbilla rasposa me pica de la mierda. Necesito con urgencia un peluquero. No. Necesito con urgencia un psiquiatra. ¿A que otro estúpido pedazo de escoria se le ocurre recoger a un niño que encontró en la calle cuando ni siquiera se puede cuidar a si mismo? Ah… ¡yo!

− ¿D-dónde estoy? −su voz suena áspera y poco profunda, sus ojos reflejan la luz de medio día con un resplandor azulado que no había notado. −La ventana… −murmura con fastidio.

En automático me quedo siguiendo mi rutina en un día libre, me pongo la ropa interior sin importarme que el mocoso este mirando, y a los labios me llevo el ultimo taquito de tabaco que queda en la caja. De pronto sus ojos me miran con recelo.

− ¿Qué? −rezongo −, ¿es que acaso nunca te has visto el pene? ¿Eh? Mirón.

− Cálmate, imbécil. Simplemente me asombró ver uno tan pequeño en alguien tan viejo. −bostezó.

¿Qué carajo con este bastardo?

− ¿Es que acaso tu madre no te enseñó a respetar?

− Ella dice que solo se le hablara bien a alguien si sacaba beneficio, mientras podría mandarlo a la mierda todo lo que quisiera. −bostezó y se sentó en el colchón. −me duele todo… ¿tú eres el hijo de perra del Jaguar? −frunció su nariz y se examinó el pecho bajo la gran camisa que le presté. −Que asco.

− ¿Qué jaguar?

− No «Jaguar», idiota. «Llaguar». ¿Qué no sabes hablar inglés? Es un puto carro. Animal.

Ahora me arrepiento de salvarle.

− ¿Qué es esta pocilga? Por tener un carro así creí que tendrías más pasta. −reprochó, intentando ponerse en pie. Se aferró a la cómoda de madera y sostuvo su cadera con una mano como si fuese una ancianita. − ¿qué? ¿te gustan los niños? Maldito pedazo de mierda. Cuando te pongas las manos encima yo−… ¡AH! −se volcó como una tortuga y mi boca no podía contener una sonrisa. El karma es grande pequeña rata.

Tosí para aclarar la voz y dejé caer el cigarro al suelo mojado por el agua de la ducha.

− Debes estar delirando −solté intentando ser lo maduro que aparento y me senté en la silla frente a la cama. −, chico, yo no te hice nada malo. Lo único obsceno que te hice, a lo mejor, fue darte una ducha porque olías a orines y licor.

− Me tocaste. −gruñó mostrando la dentadura blanca.

− ¡NO! Bueno, si y no. Tuve que hacerlo porque…

− Maldito, hijo de puta. −empezó a arrastrarse por el suelo como la niña del aro, con esa camisa que le quedaba como vestido y el pelo negro enmarañado que combinaba con su tez blanca y ojeras enormes.

− Escucha. −me levante y lo sujete del brazo para lanzarlo con rudeza a la cama.

− No, no. ¡SUÉLTAME! −luchó, dándome débiles puñetazos y pataleos.

− NO. ¡Hey! Deja de chillar. Escucha. ¡ESCÚCHAME!

La rabia inmutable de su mirada se trastorno al miedo, su labio temblaba de coraje y sus ojos lagrimeaban del pánico. Caí en cuenta que mis manos le sujetaban demasiado fuerte y que al soltarle un morado se haría en sus muñecas pálidas. Me sentí fatal. Me tiré en el suelo, con las piernas como pretzeles y las suyas colgando en el borde de la cama a mi izquierda. Suspiré. Y después de un rato, cuando lo oí calmarse, hablé:

− Oye, yo no te hice nada. Si, vi el «llaguar», pero no era mío. Un tipo te botó al montón de basura de la esquina durante la noche. No vi cómo era, solo sé que condujo muy rápido y que me dio asco el verte. No tuve de otra más que ayudarte, puesto que te veías patético y manchabas el ambiente de la calle. −lo escuché soltar un bufido o una risa, no sé que demonios con él. − Debes agradecerme, de no ser porque regresé a casa en vez de irme de putas estarías siendo recogido por la policía o por la morgue.

− Púdrete, imbécil. ¿Irte de putas? Eres el virgen del 3-A, ¿verdad?

− ¿Virgen? −pregunte sintiendo arder mi frente.

− Si, virgen. −gritó.

− ¿Es que acaso ya te has acostado con alguien?

Sentí un pellizco en mi cerebro y me cubrí la boca con demasiada fuerza. «Serás imbécil, Jaeger.» −me digo a mí mismo.

− Mi madre dice que eres un virgen de mierda, que todo lo que ganas lo tiras en mujeres porque no tienes a nadie quien te quiera. A parte eres feo y un animal. Ella siente lastima por ti y no le gustara nada el saber que pase la noche en tu pocilga.

− ¡NO ES UNA POCILGA, MINI-BESTIA! ¿Qué clase de madre tuviste que te maleduco de esa forma?

− ¿Tuve?

− ¿Eh?

− Eres el primero en decir «tuviste» y no «tienes» con respecto a ella. ¿C-como sabes que…?

Me puse de pie y lo observé desde lo alto como si se tratase de mi fobia más grande compactada en una personita como era ese niño.

−Oye, no sé que mierda te metiste, pero déjame recordarte que hace poco fui yo quien llamo a la ambulancia que me pediste. −sus pequeños ojos se abrieron del asombro.

− ¿Por qué te pediría ayuda de entre toda la gente del edificio, animal?

− Dímelo tú, mini-bestia.

Cerró sus ojos, presumiendo sin querer sus gruesas pestañas. Tanía una boca pequeña y sonrosada, reseca por la deshidratación que lo abrazaba.

− Bestia −suspiré caminó a mi closet. −, ¿tienes hambre? −gruñido. −Bien, pues levanta, iremos a comer.

− Si no lo has notado, estúpido, no me puedo levantar.

− Me vale un carajo, levanta o no comes. Bestia.

− ¡Púdrete, animal!

Creo que es el inicio de una forzosa y muy molesta relación. Ah… ¿Qué dirá mi hermana de esto? Sea lo que sea, sé que no será nada bueno.

* * *

 _Ya, si les gustó, dejenme un follow-me o un favoritos... así sabré que tanto les ha gustado y no esta demás dejar un review sobre que les pareció y si necesita algo más... acepto sugerencias._

 _Con amor... -K._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes son propiedad de Hajime Isayama, la trama de esta historia es completamente mía.

Advertencia: BL | Chico x Chico | Lenguaje un poco vulgar | Ereri | Un poco de violencia, si no les llega a parecer correcto no sé que hacen leyendo esto. Si ya sabes a que va esto, ¡bienvenido seas!

* * *

3.

La luz que se cuela por las nubes es celestial, cálida y tan atrayente, sin embargo, me lastima, me pesa en la mirada. Mis ojos se contraen ante su deslumbrante presencia y mi mano actúa en defensa. Un golpecito a mi costado me recuerda que hago afuera, en la calle transitada a media mañana.

− ¿Qué pasa? Te has quedado mirando hacia el sol por más de un minuto −alcanzo a oír con sorprendente claridad entre tanta bulla del tránsito. −, ¿vamos a cruzar la calle ya?

− Si…

Si… aunque no recuerde en qué estaba pensando hace unos minutos. Mis pies avanzan con lentitud arrastrando −sin arrastrar realmente− a una persona diminuta que se protege del sol −o de la gente− con una gorra vieja que halló en mi closet. Su caminar es torpe y da traspiés a cada dos metros que avanzamos. Claro, pues si lo llevo tirando del brazo, pero es que su lentitud llama mucho la atención −aunque igual llevar a alguien así es alarmante de todos modos.

− Se me cae el pantalón.

− Te dije que te pusieras el cinturón.

− Esa mierda era enorme.

− No es culpa mía que seas tan enclenque.

La campanilla suena a nuestro son y el olor a miel y huevos fritos nos da un bofetón a los dos recordándonos que no hemos comido nada decente en horas; quizá en su caso, en días. Un ligero gruñido se alcanza a oír y su cara tan pálida como la leche fría que reposa en la mesa de al lado se degrada en un tono rosado. Se me escapa una risilla y le doy una palmada para que escoja una mesa. Su mirada dura me ve con cierto descontento, uno muy fingido debo admitir, pero accede cabizbajo.

Terminamos sentados en una mesa esquinada, en un cómodo sofá que forma un codo alrededor de la mesa. Me rasco la barbilla meditando en que estaba pensando hacia un rato.

− Buenos días. ¿Qué van a ordenar? −nos pregunta una mujer más o menos de mi edad, con una sonrisa maternal mira a mi acompañante y luego a mí con una mirada más atenta. ¿Tan mala pinta doy?

− Niño, ¿Qué quieres comer? −suelto y él me mira con odio.

− No soy un niño. Tengo quince −se acerca el menú y agacha la mirada al darle una ojeada a todo, se termina mordiendo la mejilla sin saber que elegir exactamente. Titubea por alguna razón.

− Pide lo que quieras −susurro mientras me llevo un cigarro a la boca. −, yo pagaré de todas formas.

Sus ojos me ven con cierta sorpresa y pasa saliva al darle otro vistazo a la hoja plastificada que trae entre los dedos.

− ¡No se puede fumar aquí! −dice la vieja y me da con un mantel en la cabeza.

La comida humeo, el chef tocaba el timbre y entre las dos meseras se turnaban para llevar la comida a sus respectivas mesas. Las campanillas de la entrada con su irritante « _ring-ring»_ me golpeaban los tímpanos junto con el traqueteo de los cubiertos golpeando la vajilla. Todo en conjunto hace una gran orquesta que me perfora el cráneo en un ritmo suave y torturador.

− ¿Qué te sucede? Me estás dando asco −medio gruño, medio sonó preocupado mi compañero. −. ¿No comerás nada? −soltó en voz baja, temeroso de que piense que se preocupa por mí, pero sé que es porque le apena comer solo.

− No tengo hambre, es más bien una migraña −frunció el cejo, creo que no era la respuesta correcta. −. Estoy bien niño −le revolví el cabello por sobre la gorra. −, solo necesito un café y una aspirina −me masajee las sienes, aun no recuerdo que era lo que _es_ importante, pero tan absurdamente _tampoco_ lo es porque se me ha olvidado. Es decir, no soy de olvidar cosas con gran impacto.

− A todo esto. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, niño? −me muerdo el dedo pulgar, ansioso por tener un cigarro entre los labios.

Él piensa mi pregunta, ocultando esos raros ojos azul grisáceo con la sombra de la gorra. Sopla ligeramente y me mira inmutable.

− Levi.

¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? Nunca lo había escuchado.

− ¿Y no tienes ningún pariente que cuide de ti? Digo, no es que sea muy seguro quedarse con un extraño por una noche y decir: _«Oh, vaya. Este tipo es increíblemente idiota, me aprovecharé de eso y me haré de su vivienda y así, quienquiera que me siga no sabrá donde carajos estoy. Ja, ja. Soy un pillo, eh…»_ −Levi se ruboriza y aprieta los puños sobre la mesa. –. No niño, eso no te hace malote, te hace imbécil. Te creí más listo.

− Y yo te creí más retrasado. Ahora veo que ambos nos equivocamos, al menos un poco −murmuró y se quitó la gorra como haciendo más serio su comentario.

− ¡Aquí esta! Una orden de todo el menú del desayuno, y un regalito para el niño especial −dijo la gorda apretando el cachete del enano, quien la miro como si fuese su mayor admirador.

− ¿Una orden… de todo? – casi me ahogo con mi propia saliva, claro, si mi boca no estuviera tan seca.

− Eres un amor. −cantoneo la vieja y se dio media vuelta con una gran sonrisa.

− No soy un niño, Jaeger. Recuerda que tengo quince. Antes de que preguntes sobre tu nombre, recuerda que fui tu vecino por siete años. Grandísimo idiota. ¿Quién crees que te decía cada puto día «buenos días, Mr Jaeger» o «le traje el periódico Mr Jaeger»? ¿Qué me decías cada que te topaba ebrio en el ascensor? Ah, si… «No me digas Mr Jaeger, él era el perro de mi padre. Llámame Eren».

No dije nada, solo lo observé desde mi sitio con los ojos gélidos. Sus ojos respingaron ante un sentimiento de superioridad que albergaba su expresión intimidante.

− Nunca te molestase por saber algo de mi hasta que interferí en tu vida. Gracias por el interés, pero si quieres saber algo más de mí, vete al carajo. −dicho eso, se hizo hacia atrás las mangas de la sudadera y comenzó a comer como si nunca en la vida.

Una sonrisa artificial se pierde en el abismo de mi mente como humo diluyéndose en la inmensidad. Mis manos se vuelven parte del humo mientras me acerco a su rostro rosa por la luz negra frente a ella. Sus labios se tuercen en un verde toxico y me veo en ellos recordando al yo falso que se burlaba de mí, que sentaba critico frente a mí. Una sonrisa artificial… con una mirada vacía… no, simplemente no recuerdo su mirada.

Pestañeo y en un amargo intento de recobrar la conciencia, termino cayendo de la silla. Mis ojos pesan y se sienten resecos. Me cubro la boca con la mano como si hubiese visto algo impactante y ahora estuviera pasmado al cambio, pero contrario a ello, estoy más que acostumbrado al ver el panorama frente a mi persona. Levi yaciendo en mi cama como es costumbre desde hace tres días. Anoche me había ido a beber y al llegar…, no recuerdo mucho de lo que hice al llegar, pero él ya estaba durmiendo.

¿Qué habrá comido? Ni puta idea, es su maldito problema.

Camino entre la penumbra acercándome con tambaleos hacia el único rayito de luz azul que baña una melena azabache, fina y lisa como telarañas de una araña muy venenosa. En el proceso una lata es aplastada, una silla derrumbada y unos ojos se iluminan entre la obscuridad.

− Hey, bastardo. ¿Qué haces en mi cama? −sale la frase de mi boca con tremenda pesadez.

«¿Qué más hace, pendejo? Está durmiendo, por supuesto». −me reprende mi subconsciente.

Pero es "mi" cama, mía.

Aun es de noche, lo noto al ver la oscuridad por la ventana. La luz azul que siempre me atormenta ahora esta fija en la figura nocturna que se mese hacia un lado invisible de la cama. Tengo mucho sueño y mis pies lo saben, caigo en la tentación de la sabana tibia que me abraza. Tengo mucho sueño… y mucha sed…

Un niño sucio y polvoriento se pasea en el desierto, sus botas gastadas le queman en las suelas. Su cara desaliñada se marca de sudor. Con un puñal en la mano se mese entre las rocas erosionadas y a lo lejos un local se asoma, con agua afuera cayendo como diamantes resplandecientes. Sus ojos brillan y su boca se abre sedienta. Apresura el paso tambaleante, casi arrastrándose por la arena ardiente. Corre, corre, corre. De bruces al suelo y una nube de polvo se alza en dirección contraria a la suya. Grita. No se escucha nada. Da un puñetazo al suelo y se levanta. Con los ojos inyectados de sangre, aprieta el puñal y corre con él. Lo entierra en una pared plastificada, rasgando el fondo engañoso. Lo despedaza y se disuelve todo. Viendo a la nada se asusta. El fondo lo absorbe, lo atrae a su gran abismo de eterna caída. «El borde del mundo», piensa mientras el viento del desierto lo empuja hacia la oscuridad y cae infinitamente.

− ¡Ah! −me sobresalto, quitándome las sabanas de encima. − ¿Qué? ¿Qué? −me inspecciono de arriba abajo y mi pulso a tope me recuerda que aún estoy vivo.

− ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? −se burla el maldito enano desde su sitio con su camisa verde tan ajustada y las patas de su pantalón enrollados hasta las rodillas.

Esta aseando la casa como es su maldita costumbre, odio que ande de un lado a otro mientras estoy durmiendo, siento que algún día me robara todo…, o lo que tengo.

− Solo sentí que caía, y me sobresalte.

− Eso es estúpido. Eres un marica ¿o qué?

«¡No seas un marica, Eren!»

Le lanzo una bota al dorso y el chico da traspiés al suelo, tirando la cubeta de agua que tenía enfrente. Se vuelve con brusquedad y me lanza una mirada en cargada de odio. Me levante de la cama y mirándolo con la misma intensidad.

− ¿Quieres pelear… Marica? −dice con una voz tan grave que pareciera mucho más grande que yo. No de edad, sino un tipo gigante como de dos metros como La Roca.

− Estoy hasta la mierda con tu maldita actitud, eres un jodido irrespetuoso. −digo con la voz echa un gruñido haciendo que se sobresaltara.

− Ja, debo tener respeto, ¿eh? ¿de quién? ¿de ti? −vuelve a decir con el mismo tono de voz alzando una ceja.

Pasó de ser un niño demacrado a un dolor de culo en menos de un par de minutos. Siempre pasa esto cada que despierto desde hace tres malditos días, soy una persona poco razonable cuando me enojo y este mocoso solo me está poniendo a prueba.

Sus hombros se ven tensos y su mirada está pendiente de mí. Agarro la otra bota y me acerco a él, sus ojos se fijan en la bota y luego en mí. Le lanzo el calzado y lo cacha con sorpresa, entonces le doy un golpe en el estómago que lo deja aturdido. Sus ojos lagrimean y su torso se encorva. Aprieto su cabello con la mano hasta que mis nudillos se ponen blancos, la pared delgada hace un ruido hueco cuando azoto al muchacho contra su superficie. Lo obligo a verme con la mano libre y sus ojos reflejan un terror que no había visto desde la primera vez que lo tuve tan cerca, pero esta vez no me detendré, ya estoy harto. ¡

− ¡Estoy hasta la mierda! ¡Pararas de insultarme de una puta vez! −sus ojos escapan de mí, buscan cualquier lugar que no sea mi rostro. –. Escucha, no lo repetiré de nuevo, si vuelvo a escuchar una mierda sobre mí de tu maldita boca…, te voy a dar por muerto y te volveré a tirar de donde te recogí. ¿De acuerdo?

El chasquido de un cerrojo desbloqueándose nos desorbito a ambos. Detrás de mí, la puerta se abría y unos ojos negros dieron directo a los míos.

− ¡Maldita sea, Eren! ¿Qué haces? −chilló una voz y corrió a quitarme al escuálido muchacho de las manos. −. Esta sangrando. ¿estás bien, cariño? ¡¿Eren, qué carajos contigo?!

− Mikasa… −digo sorprendido. −, ¿Qué haces… aquí?

− Te dije hace una semana que vendría. Ahora explícame, ¿Qué le has hecho? −ella se aferra al chico como si fuera su hijo y el maldito aprovecha y se deja envolver por su calor. Cierra los ojos y aspira el aroma de su bufanda, los abre y me ve con una serenidad aterradora.

Este maldito, tiene de todo para joderme ahora.

* * *

 _Siento que cada capitulo que va me desprendo de mi angustia, pero temo que la traspaso a quienes me leen... espero y no sea así. También espero que les haya encantado y ya saben con un "conti plizz" me basta para saber que les gusta, también no olviden darle en seguir o "follow" si me leen por PC. Lamento la demora, pero la Uni es un lío, los quiero mucho y gracias por leerme y ser pacientes... Hasta la próxima._

−K.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes es propiedad de Hajime Isayama, la trama a continuación es de mía.

Advertencia: BL - Yaoi - Chico x Chico | Lenguaje un poco vulgar | Ereri | Un poco de violencia, nada explicito, pero violencia es violencia | Y algo bonito (?)

Espero les guste.

* * *

4.

Había olvidado como era esa calidez, esa bella y calurosa sensación del tacto femenino. Aquella que te hormiguea y te escuece cuando te golpean con la palma abierta en la cara. Sería tolerable el dolor si se tratara de una bofetada dada por una mujer a la que le fui infiel, incluso es pasable si fuese de una tipa con la cual solo estuve una ocasión cuando prometí más, sería mejor así porque en ambos casos esas mujeres estarían tan deshechas que no serían capaces de dar un golpe fuerte sin querer llorar al mismo tiempo. Pero aquí y ahora, no es el caso.

− ¡Ah! −alcancé a gritar tambaleando mi miserable existencia por la habitación. Mi rostro ardía y la boca se contraía para asegurarse de que no hay daños.

− ¿Es que nunca aprenderás? ¿Siempre tengo que llegar yo para sacarte de un apuro? No entiendo que tengo que hacer para que te endereces −sus protestas me timbraban más no quería comprender sus palabras−. Te ayudo económicamente −exclamó−, hasta te hago el aseo en mis ratos libres. No importa que, ¡siempre que vengo pasa algo contigo!

Levi miraba desde el fondo como la persona que tenía adelante se soltaba y hablaba sin parar acusándome y criticándome. Sus ojos se entornaban hacia mí con una sola palabra tallada en la mirada: «escoria».

− ¡Ya callate! Maldita sea. Que ruidosa.

Avancé a lado de ella y tiré del brazo de Levi. Ella se alarmó, sosteniendo mi antebrazo y viéndome con unos ojos que no reconocí.

− Suéltalo −musitó−. Si sé que has estado abusando del chico, te juro que esta vez no velaré por ti −hizo énfasis al señalarme con su dedo y la sangre me hirvió valiéndome un comino quien fuera esta mujer.

− ¡Abusar! ¿Yo? ¿Eres acaso una idiota? −Mikasa abrió los ojos como platos, nunca la había tratado así, pero es que en serio, estoy enojado−. El único que está abusando de alguien es esa pequeña sabandija, y de ¡MÍ! −lo señalé y me miró dolido.

¿Qué? ¿Por qué de pronto esa cara?

− ¡No me grites, Eren! −me crispó con fuerza la camiseta, sacándome de la mirada de Levi.

− ¡Deja de darme ordenes! Tú... maldita… ¡Bastarda! −me solté de su agarre de un manotazo. Ella se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, llorando. Mi pecho sufrió un feo remordimiento y viejas heridas se estaban abriendo de nuevo.

Después de eso ambos quedamos en silencio un buen rato, ella sentada en la silla que siempre queda solitaria frente a la ventana, con una lata de cerveza en la mano. Veía de vez en cuando a esa persona, temiendo que un día se largará para siempre, pero dijera lo que dijera siempre estaba ahí con la mirada cada día más triste. Y yo…

− Eres un imbécil −habló entonces el causante de todo, sentado junto a mí en la cocina.

Era pequeña, pero funcional con una estufa chica, algunos estantes de lado a lado de la misma y un grifo descuidado, pero igual servía muy bien. La mesa en la que estábamos era circular y solo tenía tres sillas, frente a la estufa y pegada a la pared. Justamente, frente a frente, uno en cada silla recargados a la pared, estábamos Levi y yo. Me veía con sus siempre delineados ojos por esas finas pestañas.

− Deberías tratar mejor a tu… −su cara se contrajo un instante y eso me hizo suspirar del fastidio.

− Mi hermana −dije y él se sorprendió.

− ¿Cómo es posible? Y tú la llamaste…

«Bastarda».

− Bueno, puedes preguntarle a mi padre. Un día de la nada vino de un viaje de "trabajo" y esa tipa apreció. −saqué un cigarro de mi bolsillo y lo encendí con el mechero que estaba sobre la mesa. Calé hondo y exhalé el humo del tabaco, Levi agitó la mano para apartar el humo de su cara−. Era más alta y más blanca que yo o que mi padre y simplemente dijo que era su hija también. Después de eso vivir con mis padres fue un infierno, y eso a los seis años es traumático.

Él frunció aún más el entrecejo, ¿Cómo era posible que hiciera siquiera eso con su cara? Tan joven y tan amargado. Si puede deformar así sus ojos, ¿Qué hay con su boca?

− ¡No debes tratarla así! −renegó.

− ¿Ah? Callate, pulga, esto es tu culpa.

− ¿Mi culpa? −hizo una pausa para doblegarme con la mirada. Un metro más de altura y quizá me lo piense−. ¿Mi culpa? −repitió, ahora con la voz baja y la mirada perdida en la inmensidad de la madera frente a él.

Mikasa entró a la cocina con un paso tranquilo, sin embargo, me sorprendió, había olvidado que estaba aquí. Y como si el enfrentamiento anterior nunca existió, tiró la lata en un cesto y se sentó en la silla sobrante, dándole la espalda a la estufa. Supongo que vino a arreglar las cosas por su cuenta, así es siempre ella intentando remendar un mal del que no fue causante

− ¿Cómo te llamas? −preguntó a Levi con una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar al pálido chico.

− Levi −resopló.

− ¿No tienes apellidos? −él ignoró la pregunta−. Bien, si quieres no puedes decirme todo ahora, Levi. Verás, mi trabajo es ser de ayuda en dificultades sociales, eso incluye las familiares. Si escapaste de casa y por "x" razón paraste aquí con Eren, yo te ayudaré a resolver ese asunto y para eso te haré unas preguntas, ¿vale? −Levi asintió con cautela, apretando el puño sobre su rodilla−. Bien. ¿Qué edad tienes?

− Quince −respondió de inmediato y escuche como golpeaba el suelo con su pie. Mikasa por su parte, dudo un instante si eso era verdad, así que, lo miro directo a los ojos. Levi se removió en su asiento y bajó la mirada− tengo trece −confesó al fin, dejándome boquiabierto.

Mikasa sonrió de nuevo y volvió hablar:

− ¿Hace cuánto que vives con Eren?

− Cuatro días…

− ¿Eren te ha ofendido de alguna manera en ese tiempo? −sus ojos se fijaron en mí. Mi cigarro se acabó y lo apagué en la madera de la mesa−. ¿te pone nervioso que él esté aquí? −preguntó ella, llamando mi atención.

− No, pero − ¿pero…? – quisiera hablar con él… a solas.

¿Ah?

Mikasa también se sorprendió de eso, pero accedió dándome una advertencia con la mirada. Se fue otra vez hacia donde estaba y Levi se levantó para acercarse al grifo.

− ¿Qué pasa? −no me escuchó y solo abrió el grifo, dejando correr el agua−. ¡Oye! El agua es cara −corrí a cerrar el grifo y Levi me dio un manotazo.

− Es para que no nos escuche ella −gruñó−. Ella es trabajadora social.

− ¿Eso qué? −cerré la llave, ahora molesto−. No me digas que te dan miedo los trabajadores sociales −Levi desvió la mirada, tragando grueso−. Ya… así que es eso. ¿Sabes? Quizás, solo quizás, ella te lleve consigo, es decir, no viene del trabajo. Sería un gran alivio librarme de ti al fin ya que resultaste ser un niño mentiroso.

− No dejes que lo haga −susurró impaciente.

− Es que tienes a alguien buscándote, ¿verdad? −él se mordió el labio con ímpetu−. Ah, vaya… me has tomado del pelo todo este tiempo, tratándome como tú perro, después de haberte salvado el pellejo. Ya hay alguien más que te está buscando, ¿no es así? ¿Por qué no vas a ser el parasito de esa persona? −estaba afligido por mis palabras, lo cual me estaba dando un conflicto interno demasiado complicado. ¿Qué pasaba ahora con el tipo duro que me insultó como si nada hace un par de horas?

− No puedo, no quiero −confesó.

− Escucha, piojo, te seré honesto… me traes harto, colmas mi paciencia y te juro que, si me haces de nuevo lo de esta mañana, te mataré −esas palabras era más para ver si le afectaban que porque las sintiera realmente, la verdad no me importa que critique por ser un cerdo.

− Esta bien −se volvió minúsculo bajo mis palabras −como pensé− y eso me corroía el alma−. Es mejor de lo que es estar con/ −se mordió la lengua.

Lo miré desde lo alto y reconocí esa mirada en sus ojos.

− No, púdrete. No voy a dejar que hagas una estupidez −lo decía para mí mismo, pero termine soltándoselo a él.

− Pero… −su cara se llenó de desesperación y me sentí asquerosamente contagiado−. Yo… lamento como te traté, por favor… no dejes que me lleve −apretó los dientes y dio con el puño a mi pecho pegándome unas inmensas ganas de tirarme al suelo− No quiero verlo… −gruñó en un inaudible sollozo.

Era como esa ocasión, cuando mi madre y padre se separaron, me sentí tan humillado. Y aun cuando creía que podría cambiarlo, trajo a Mikasa y consigo muchas más cosas que mantuvo ocultas. Lo único que le dije en ese entonces fue: «no quiero ni verte».

Mikasa de pronto recibió una llamada, se acercó a nosotros para anunciarlo e irse un rato al pasillo. Supuse que era su novio y entonces hice lo más estúpido de mi vida.

− Levi, deja de llorar −le susurré al oído, estaba mirando la pared donde reposaba la estufa y a punto estaba de protestar que no estaba llorando hasta que lo interrumpí−. Te mostraré algo muy especial.

Parpadeó un par de veces antes de entender mis palabras por completo, entonces asintió con una mirada tan triste que me hizo querer apretujarlo, pero sé que él es demasiado orgulloso para aceptar eso. Pensar en su orgullo me daba gracia, era tan igual a mí y tan distinto también.

Corrí con sigilo a mi cuarto, tomando la mochila empolvada del closet y metiendo una muda de ropa. Le lancé a Levi una de mis chamarras y yo me puse otra y mis botas. Del bolso de Mikasa halé las llaves de su auto y le dejé mi teléfono. Tomé dinero que guardaba en un bote dentro de un cajón y miré al chico que me veía confundido.

− ¿Esto… es legal? −preguntó Levi siguiéndome con los ojos.

− Quien sabe −suspiré.

− ¿Volveremos? −su voz entonaba cierta angustia y emoción entrelazadas.

− Quien sabe.

Mikasa hablaba y hablaba, entre risillas y lágrimas, entonces detrás de ella corrió Levi y yo le seguí. En ese justo momento se volteó y sus negros ojos se expandieron, dejó caer el teléfono y en una fracción de segundo reaccionó.

− Lo siento −susurré y cerré la puerta con llave, dejándola adentro.

− ¡Eren! −gritó, golpeando la puerta− ¡Eren, piensa lo que haces!

− ¿Qué haces? ¿La dejarás adentro? −preguntó Levi y yo tiré de su brazo para bajar al primer piso, no sin antes tirar la llave del departamento enfrente de la puerta.

Para ser honesto, no tengo una puta idea de lo que hago. Yo, solamente yo, el yo real, siente algo en este momento. No tengo miedo, en lo absoluto. Me siento incomprensiblemente emocionado. Saliendo de casa el cielo bicolor de la tarde nos bañaba y los colores en él me recordaba a los ojos de mi madre. El carro con un pequeño sonido del escape arrancó por la avenida dando truncos y rechinidos como aquel «llaguar» aquella noche negra.

− ¡Eren! −se escuchó la voz de Mikasa a lo lejos.

Levi desde el asiento del copiloto miró con cierta nostalgia aquel callejón ahora vacío y seco. Todo el rato miró solo por la ventana y yo simplemente hacia al frente, ignorando lo que deje atrás aun sabiendo lo que pasaría después.

− Lamento ser una persona tan temperamental −dije sin recibir respuesta del fantasma que llevaba conmigo−, y el golpe… solo quería asustarte, de verdad deseaba que fueras más amable conmigo.

− Aún me duele el estómago −me golpeo el hombro a broma haciéndome sentir extraño−, y deja de hablar así, siento como si fueras a zanjar el auto por ahí y que te estas despidiendo. Solo olvidalo y no digas cosas así.

Creo que es su forma de decir que todo está bien, eso quiero pensar, conociéndolo.

. . .

A varias horas de salir de ese sucio departamento y alejarnos del aire de la ciudad, desperté a Levi, quien dormía desde hace un buen rato. Habíamos viajado durante horas y sin voltear un segundo hacia atrás, Levi al principio parecía tranquilo, pero conforme el kilometraje aumentaba en números comenzó a perder el poco color que tenía en la cara hasta quedar dormido diciendo que esperaba no morir por como manejo.

− Carajo −chistó−, hace frio.

Sonreí, hice hacia atrás el asiento y estiré los brazos, tocando el techo del auto con los antebrazos y cerré los ojos. Con el motor apagado la calefacción también se suspendía. El frio subía y Levi se hartaba del dolor de estar sentando tanto rato.

− ¿Dónde estamos? −pregunto adormilado, tallándose los ojos con ambas manos. Afuera solo veía una penumbra a causa de los cristales y la noche.

− Quien sabe… −solté con una gran tranquilidad, ganándome una mirada refunfuñate de mi copiloto−. En el desierto, supongo.

− No juegues conmigo, viajamos mucho −sonaba alarmado.

− Lo sé, que bueno que el tanque estaba lleno −me reí con ganas y Levi me miró con sorpresa−. ¿Qué? −pregunté ante su cara embobada.

− Nunca te había visto tan alegre, solo te veía gruñendo, bebiendo, durmiendo, lloriqueando, fumando, lloriqueando, pero riendo es muy extraño. Es… −volteó la mirada hacia la ventana y entre un lánguido suspiro, añadió−: cálido.

Por el reflejo de la ventana vi su cara sonreír, ahora entiendo a lo que se refería, se sentía extraño en verdad. Era un calor que golpeaba mi pecho y subía a mi cara.

− Je, ¿sabes qué? Hay que salir.

− Púdrete, hace mucho frio −o eso creo que dijo, yo salí del coche antes de que respondiera y solo para sacarlo del carro a la fuerza. Pesaba menos que una garrafa de agua y fue fácil levantarlo sobre mi hombro −. ¡No! Bajame… hace frío −y era cierto, su pancita tibia se erizó al sentir mi mano helada.

− Ven, tienes que verlo.

− ¿Ver qué?

Lo bajé y cayó sentado en la arena, levantó la cara y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. A lo lejos se veía una cortina de luces que se mecía de lado a lado por la arena. Mientras más me acercaba más se alarmaba Levi por nuestra lejanía el uno del otro.

− Espera, ¿Qué haces? Eso es…

− El mar −sonreí, remangando las mangas de mi chamarra−. Incluso de noche es bello, ¿no?

− ¿El mar? −repitió, absorto en las luces que nacían del agua salada.

Levi observo desde su sitio, abrazando sus rodillas con las manos y temblando. Su aliento era visible entre el frio. Sus ojos no dejaban de verme con suspicacia y yo no dejaba de verlo con una sonrisa, las luces blanquiazules se reflejaban en su cara blanca como lentejuelas.

− Acercate −lo llamé, haciendo señas con la mano−, no es toxico.

− ¡Tú qué sabes! Maldito demente −me solté a reír por su actitud.

Me acerque más al agua y me agache para tocarla.

− ¡No, Eren! −gritó levantándose de un salto hasta casi llegar hasta mí−. Vámonos −pidió tirando de mi chamarra por la espalda.

− No seas miedoso −le salpiqué del agua fluorescente y soltó un chillido similar al de un gato cuando lo molestas.

− ¡Ya! ¡Púdrete! Jodete tú y esa maldita agua radioactiva.

Dio media vuelta y a punto estaba de correr de no ser por la arena y de no ser por mí que lo volví a levantar de la cintura. Entonces me dio un codazo y ambos caímos al agua que, por muy frio que estaba el clima, estaba templada.

− ¡Ah! −no sé si fue un grito o un ronquido, pero un ruido hizo en el agua agitándola con los brazos haciendo que pequeñas luciérnagas de agua salieran de sus manos y volvieran al mar− ¡Esta salada! −Lo miré contento entre las luces del mar y me intento ahogar, completamente avergonzado−. Carajo, esto puede ser venenoso, eres un imbécil, si me muero es tu puta culpa, pedazo de −le escupí en la cara más de su dichosa agua "toxica" y volvió a crispar como antes.

− Eres un tonto, Levi…

− Tú eres el idiota. ¿Por qué no está fría, es porque esta cosa nos está deshaciendo? −con la mano sostuvo un poco del agua y la examinó con curiosidad.

Me volví a reír. Él se enfadó y me golpeo en la frente. Esa fue la parte más alegre de mi vida en los últimos cinco años y se lo dije. Su cara de incredulidad me sobre paso las expectativas, sin embargo, no me hacía sentir avergonzado, me hacía sentir vivo.

− ¿Vivo? −preguntó en cuanto se lo dije, un par de horas después de nadar entre el mar de luz, ahora estando en una posada cerca de la playa. Estaba sentado en su cama, frente a la mía, con una toalla enrollada como un turbante en su cabeza.

− Si −dije con el cigarro en la boca, ya acostado −, vivía preso en ese departamento como un virtual, solo siguiendo un protocolo de moral y luego de la nada, rescaté un niño de la calle y cuidé de él. Dejar que me insultara mientras me embriagaba… Lo hacías porque deseabas que lo dejara, ¿no?

Levi meditó un segundo la pregunta, su turbante se desenvolvió y al lazar la mirada calló la toalla detrás de él.

− La verdad es que me importaba poco si te morías por eso −comencé a reír, apagando el tabaco en la cómoda en medio de nuestras camas−. No deberías hacer eso, nos lo cobraran.

− Que importa, estoy feliz ahora −crucé los brazos bajo mi cabeza y miré el techo con elocuencia. Levi me imitó en su cama, pero juntando las manos sobre su estómago −. Gracias.

− ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? −se conmocionó, casi saltaba de la cama por lo que dije.

− Por venir aquí conmigo y escucharme sin llamarme marica o algo así −escuché que resopló y se volvió a tirar en la cama−. Yo solía venir a esta playa en mi cumpleaños con mi madre, a ver las luces en el agua junto a ella, siempre ha sido un bello espectáculo.

− Hoy… ¿es tú cumpleaños? −preguntó sin querer sonar interesado cuando realmente lo estaba.

Sonreí y le di una respuesta casi inaudible pues Morfeo me estaba ya seduciendo y de mi interior solo se oían ronquidos disimulados. Imaginaba con fuerza a las olas del mar golpear las rocas entonando una bella canción de cuna que me recordó mi niñez. Ya me sentía adormecido, pero mi cabeza seguía en aquel lugar. Y un chico pequeño se acercó entonces del otro lado de la cama, metiéndose bajo mi cobija, acercándose como un gusanito a mi cuerpo. Ah, es verdad, no te gusta dormir solo. Si, no importa cuántas veces lo niegues, tú también te sientes como yo.

* * *

 _Bien, me he suavizado demasiado, pero es que así es de bonito todo esto. ¿Qué pasará después? Déjenme un review para saber que piensan, y muchas gracias por seguir mi historia, somos poquitos, ¡pero ahí vamos! nun_

 _Por si quieren saber que clase de mar es el que ven nuestros niños es un mar fluorescente o mar bioluminiscente, son super bellos, no duden en buscar algunos videos de ello, no se arrepentirán._

 _ChibiGoreItaly , espero que Mikasa no te haya defraudado._

 _Un gran beso y nos leemos luego. Ciao!_

 _K._


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no es de mi propiedad, es de Hajime la Llama diabolica, o Lord Isayama, como prefieran llamarlo.

Contenido: Yaoi o shonen ai | Ereri | Algo de violecia |

 _Dos capítulos seguidos, no es por nada, pero es que aquí acaba esto... disfrútenlo._

* * *

5

La oscuridad se apartaba del cielo dejando un segundo mar detrás de si, el sol se alzaba pintando el horizonte y esta vez su luz no me molestaba. No me ardía su presencia ni me crispaba los tímpanos el pasar de los coches por la calle, aunque claro, no eran tantos como en la ciudad.

− Buenos días −saluda un señor mientras llegábamos a su local por algo de comer. Me tendió una bolsa de plástico con la comida adentro, bien empaquetada y lista para comer en la mesa−. Aquí tiene.

− Buen día −le devuelvo el saludo, alzando ligeramente el sombrero de palma que llevo en la cabeza−, gracias −lo digo con tal emoción que se contagia, pagó como es debido y me regreso por donde venía.

Levi aguarda en la acera, sentado, con una sandía sobre si y las rodillas rojas por el sol, llevaba un sombrero de playa tan grande que le hacía suficiente sombra si se ponía de cuclillas. Me acerqué a él, mirando cómo se aferraba a la fruta por lo fresca que estaba.

− Deja que lleve eso −señalé la sandía con la mano y con la otra sostenía una lata de cerveza, el frunció los ojos por el sol y negó con la cabeza. Por mucho que le suplicaba se enfrascaba a cargarla él solo. Hay que ver que tan terco puede ser.

Al estar en ese pueblo playero por un tiempo indefinido, decidí que lo mejor era adaptarnos y por ello rente una pequeña casa cerca de la costa. Estamos aquí desde hace casi una semana. Mikasa no conoce este lugar y quizá, quiero imaginar, por eso no nos ha atrapado. Confió en que su buen corazón nos dé tiempo, pero con lo que pasó no estoy seguro al cien por ciento.

− Vamos −le hablé a Levi y se incorporó como pudo con el gran bulto que cargaba de frente.

− ¿Iremos de nuevo al arrecife del otro lado de la playa? −preguntó mientras caminábamos por la calle, haciendo crujidos con las sandalias y la arena sobre el concreto.

− Quien sabe. ¿Por qué?

− Había unos peces del color de tus ojos −sonreí, llevando la lata a mis labios para darle un largo trago ese frío y amargo líquido que, con el calor abrasador, sentía muy bien al alma−, quería que los vieras antes de irnos…−bajó la voz y el ritmo de sus pasos hasta detenerse−, Eren.

− Dime −también me frené para ver el motivo de su preocupación actual.

− ¿Volveremos? −la pregunta salió de su boca con un tono que no sabría diferenciar entre tristeza o inquietud.

No respondí de inmediato a su duda, no porque no supiera la respuesta, era porque quería llegar a comer y pronto.

− Vámonos.

. . .

Por las tardes, el sonido de las olas me trae recuerdos de mi infancia, más aún cuando me acuesto en la hamaca que colocamos en la parte de atrás, ahí donde solo una valla muy gastada separa el terreno del resto de la playa. Fácilmente, desde mi hamaca, puedo ver a ese pequeño sonrojado patear las olas fluorescentes para que brille más el agua, mientras el sol se pone y el frío aumenta. Un suspiro profundo se escapa de mi pecho y la tranquilidad del lugar me invade por completo.

Mi cuerpo pesa, supongo que me dormí. Me remuevo en la hamaca y al abrir los ojos veo un par de zafiros, ambos viéndome desde lo alto y con sorpresa; sonreí, estaba tan relajado que ni me importo saber la razón de que ese niño me mirara mientras dormía. Su cara se ruborizó y, poniéndose de rodillas, ya estaba a mi altura.

− ¿Te quieres ir de aquí? – le pregunté, recordando la pregunta de antes, quizá estaba ansioso por irse a la ciudad. Para mi consuelo, negó con la cabeza−. ¿No extrañas a tu familia? −frunció el cejo y me pegó en la frente con la mano.

− ¿Y tú? −me contestó irónico, haciéndome reír.

− Bien, tú ganas. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa entonces? −no contestó, al menos no de prisa, solo tomo su tiempo para acercarse más, hasta casi pegar su cara con la mía, mi respiración se hacía pesada para entonces y él, al oído, muy bajito, me dijo:

− Gracias por salvarme.

Al apartarse de mí, su cara era tan roja como una sandía recién cortada. Y sus manos apretaban los hilos que formaban la hamaca hasta poner sus nudillos blancos.

Sentí una inmensa calidez en el pecho que me estaba haciendo sentir un martirio en el estómago. Lo observé con dulzura, más de la que se merecía el pequeño diablillo. Acaricié su cabeza, entrelazando sus negros cabellos con mis dedos y con voz ronca, le respondí:

− Lo volvería hacer las veces que hagan falta −sus ojos se iluminaron y la sombra de un llanto ahogado asomo su mirar, estaba a punto y lo hizo, lloró en ese momento.

Me bajé de la hamaca para tomar en brazos a esa criatura que se doblegaba bajo mi tacto. Gimoteaba en silencio y sus manos temblorosas buscaban mi cuello, daba golpecitos y tirones a mi ropa, chillando:

− Imbécil…te mataré por hacerme llorar −solo pude resoplar ante eso.

Un día después de aquello, alrededor del mediodía, la tranquilidad de la que tanto disfrutaba… se quebró. Levi y yo estábamos como a diario caminando por la costa cuando sucedió. Él cargaba con una bolsa de huevos, la dejó caer cuando esa camioneta se detuvo frente a nosotros, no por el carro, sino por quien la conducía.

− No… −había susurrado con la cara horrorizada.

− ¿Qué pasa? Tiraste todo −fue lo único que le dije en ese momento, no había visto la camioneta, ni el tipo que bajó de esta.

Era un hombre alto y delgado, con la mirada de oler mierda y un carácter igual de malo. Sus botas sonaban por la silenciosa calle, llevaba también una chamarra de cuero muy extravagante para semejante calor.

− Eren, corre −fue lo que me respondió alarmado, Levi, quien entre la arena hacia la tienda de donde veníamos.

− Hola −sonreí al vaquero quien se colocaba el sombrero tan característico de este− buen día −concedí, levantando ligeramente mi sombrero. Empecé a caminar para ir hacia donde Levi estaba. Justamente cuando le di la espalda, el vaquero me golpeó.

Fue un duro golpe directo en la cabeza, me dejo aturdido y descolocado. Mi sombrero de palma cayó, el vaquero lo pisó mientras caminaba, lejos de mi moribundo ser que ya reposaba igual en el suelo. Caminó con cautela hasta el escuálido muchacho que gritaba mi nombre.

− Maldita, rata. Me has causado muchos problemas −chistó con un extraño acento el tipo.

− Callate −gritó Levi−, maldito viejo de mierda, no iré contigo, ya te lo he dicho. ¡Eren! −fue lo que dijo cuando me abalancé al tipo, tirándolo al suelo y batiéndolo de arena.

Golpeé con fuerza en su cara, con varios puñetazos llenos de furia, uno seguido del otro. Me tambaleé mientras estaba a aturdido el tipo, solo para ponerme de pie y correr a donde Levi esperaba. El vaquero gruñó y me tiró al suelo atorando mis pies con los suyos. Se sacudió la ropa y me escupió en la cara la sangre que le provoque con el golpe. Era realmente fuerte y yo un jodido debilucho.

− Tú eres el infeliz que lo secuestro, ¿no? −me gruñó iracundo y yo, yo estaba enojado, pero sabía que me lo merecía−. Maldito enfermo, ya verás en cuanto venga la jodida policía −amenazó. Se acercó más y me tendió varias patadas en el torso.

− ¡Ah! −me encogí en el suelo, cubriendo mi cabeza con las manos.

− ¡Déjalo! −protestó Levi, tirándole una piedra al viejo−. ¡Maldito cerdo, no lo toques!

El sujeto me dio tantos golpes que de mi boca solo salía sangre, mi vista se nublaba y Levi empezaba a perder la calma con las lágrimas asomando sus preciosos ojos. Mi cara ardía y mi cuerpo no respondía, solo mis ojos que veían como ese tipo de un bofetón tiraba al suelo a Levi.

Apreté los dientes y el puño, dando un golpe fiero al suelo para poder ponerme de pie. Me maldije a mí mismo, ya sabía que algo así pasaría, pero que le hicieran daño a Levi me castraba. Maldita sea, ¿Por qué se aferran a lastimarlo?

− ¡No lo golpees! −grité al darle un puñetazo a aquel hombre. No se inmuto, ni siquiera un poco y yo me sentí patético.

− Cállate −vociferó, propinándome un puñetazo a la cara que me hizo perder la conciencia.

Horas después, desperté mallugado y siendo jalado como un muñeco de trapo por un oficial que sin problemas me azoto contra el capo de su patrulla y me esposó, todo mientras me ladraba mis derechos. Mi cara adormecida, se sentía reseca por la sangre, a mi alrededor ya todo era de nuevo oscuro, era de noche. El mar ya no se iluminaba y solo permanecía muerto. Levi no estaba, solo el tipo con la cara de oler a mierda y sombrero de vaquero. Lo observé con una mirada cargada de ira en cuanto me intentaron meter al carro. Él se giró a verme solo para resoplar y creerse superior.

La puerta del auto se cerró frente a mí y la patrulla arrancó. Mi corazón me dolía, así que me recosté en el asiento. De haber sabido que sería la última vez que vería a Levi, le hubiera comprado un helado. Esa noche, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, lloré.

* * *

 _Y así acaba esta primera parte de la historia, la siguiente, continuación de esta, esperenla pronto. Gracias por leer hasta aquí, les regalo un bonito fanart hecho por mí por motivo de este fanfic, el link esta en mi perfil por si gustan verlo._

 _Sin más, díganme que les ha parecido la historia hasta ahora con un review o MP. Hasta la siguiente parte, ciao!_

 _.K_


End file.
